


Cold

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi Robes Are Perfect Blankets, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: One night Qui wakes up with an ugly cold and fever, and he feels like he's freezing to death... It's up to Dooku not to let it happen.





	Cold

Jedi master Dooku woke abruptly when waves of misery and suffering reached him through the mental bond he had with his 17-year-old Padawan. The Jedi stumbled out of his bed, barely avoiding landing on his face in the dark, and strode across their apartment to Qui-Gon's room. He didn't bother knocking, honestly, he didn't even give a damn about such things when his Padawan was in pain.

Qui-Gon appeared to be asleep, however, his dream was obviously restless, for he was whimpering and stirring. Dooku sat down next to him and reached out to stroke his hair and face, hoping to calm the kid with his touch. Although, when he felt the radiating warmth coming off Qui-Gon's skin, Dooku deemed wiser to wake him up.

"It's alright, little one, it's alright" he murmured as Qui-Gon snuggled into his arms, still somewhat bleary and shivering to an unsettling extent for Dooku's liking.

"N-nope, it's n-not..." his Padawan stated with chattering teeth as he tried to pull his blanket closer. "I'm c-cold... It's v-very cold..."

Dooku rose a little so Qui-Gon could get his blanket, wrapping himself up in it.

After a moment of thinking, the Jedi went to the bathroom to get medicine for the fever, then made a cup of tea for his sick Padawan and returned to his bedside. Qui-Gon fussed a bit about the medicine but took it, drinking the tea gratefully.

"You'll feel better by morning" Dooku comforted him, stroking his hair gently. "Try to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Hmm... Can I have your robe? I'm still cold..." Qui-Gon muttered shyly; he simply loved to sleep with Dooku's big, warm robe ever since the beginning of his apprenticeship, and he didn't seem to grow out of that habit.

Dooku never fully got it, but he was willing to go along because it made Qui-Gon happy and content, and often could comfort him a little when he was sad for some reason.

The Jedi just reached out with his hand, calling the robe to him with the Force, then tucked his Padawan in carefully.

"Now sleep, little one!" he whispered and gave a goodnight-kiss to the kid.

"You'll catch it..." Qui-Gon fussed as he snuggled deeper beneath the blanket and his master's robe.

Dooku felt something warm in his chest as he used a gentle Force-suggestion to help Qui-Gon falling asleep; the kid was worried about him catching the illness. He didn't mind the goodnight-kiss at all.

 

**The End**


End file.
